The Interhouse Exchange Program
by vkarkheck
Summary: To help develop House Unity Dumbledore introduces an Exchange Program where one student from each house studies with a different house for the year, and guess who swaps places... Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Neither is happy about the switch. Will Gryffindor have an effect on Draco? Will the Slytherins change Ron's views? And what happens between Draco and Hermione? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The students gathered in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast as they did every year; The Slytherins at the far table, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the centre, and Gryffindor on the other side of the hall than the Slytherins, for great reason; the Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get on too well together. For as long as time could remember the house of the snake and the house of the lion were complete and total opposites of each other, and because of that they couldn't seem to agree with each other. It was widely known across the country that if you had gone to Hogwarts and you were placed in Slytherin, you wouldn't dare to be friends with a Gryffindor, and vise versa. It just wasn't meant to be.

It was at the Gryffindor table that we find our Golden Trio that night, sitting with their fellow sixth years, talking animatedly about their summers as they waited for the sorting, and therefore the feast, to begin.

It didn't take long for Hagrid to open the doors to the Great Hall and escort the nervous looking first years in. As they filed up to the front of the hall, Hermione Granger sat up straight, her prefects badge pinned to her chest gleaming in the candle lights, and watched the sorting begin.

_Changes to become a new_

_But only for a few of you_

_A different fate, a different place_

_Each of you, a different case_

_You will be tested that is true_

_In the house of the blue_

_Will you change and become so bold_

_In the house of scarlet and gold_

_Maybe meet a nice young fella_

_In the badgers house of yellow_

_Watch you don't turn so mean_

_In the house of the green_

_So come one and come all_

_Listen to the Sorting Hats call_

_My message is loud and clear_

_There's nothing for you to fear_

_If we can all unite_

_We can win the coming fight_

_It's up to you to do the deed_

_Planting deep in you the seed_

Hermione didn't have time to contemplate the song as applause broke out and McGonagall stepped forwards. "Apple, May," McGonagall called and a small girl with short brown hair stepped forwards, visibly shaking.

"Poor thing," Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Ronald Weasley asked, blinking a few times to come out his daze.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "the poor girl is frightened. She must be a muggle born, otherwise you'd think she'd have the slightest idea about the sorting. It's not scary at all."

"Speak for yourself Hermione," Ron said, "Remember our sorting? I was terrified! Fred and George had told me it was some hard, complicated test I had to take!"

"Well of course they did, Ronald, they would say anything to frighten you!"

"Are you telling me you weren't the slightest bit worried Hermione?" Harry Potter asked, sliding his rounded glasses up his nose.

Hermione stuck her nose in the air, "of course I wasn't! I was excited! I had never known magic existed and to be a part of it all was like a dream come true! Why would I have been scared?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and eyes rolls as they turned back to the sorting. Already half the children had been placed into a house. It didn't take long for the other half to finish before McGonagall cleared up the stool and the hat and Dumbledore stood.

"Tuck in, boys and girls," he said with a smile and, raising both his hands, the tables were covered in food.

"So I was thinking Ron," Hermione said as she filled her plate up, "Last year we were so disorganized when it came to our prefect duties, I was thinking we should devise a schedule and make a plan, that way it doesn't interfere with our school work. NEWTs are next year and I don't want to fall behind because of a round we had to reschedule due to the fact that you couldn't make it because of Quidditch."

Ron, mouth full with food, mumbled something Hermione couldn't understand, spraying food all over the table.

"Disgusting Ronald," Hermione said, waving her wand and clearing the mess away. "Anyways, I was thinking that Harry and I could go over the Quidditch pitch bookings and figure out times that won't interfere with our Prefect duties, that way you can't use Qudditch as an excuse for not making rounds."

Ron rolled his eyes and stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Perfect," Hermione said taking that as Ron's way of agreeing to her idea. The food on the table was switched out for pudding, Ron groaning as his hands dropped from reaching for a fifth chicken leg. A smile formed on his face, though, as he spotted his favourite desserts.

Finding herself full Hermione pushed her plate away and let her eyes sweep the Great Hall, taking in the different houses. At the next table over she spotted Luna Lovegood sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The table beside that she saw her fellow classmate, and prefect Hannah Abbott, sitting with the Hufflepuffs. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the furthest table. The Slytherins were sitting there, acting rambunctious, and throwing food at each other. She glanced at the head table to see Snape scowling at them but not bothering to take any house points away for their behaviour. With a shake of her head she turned away and waited for the feast to end.

When Dumbledore finally rose, the pudding vanished from the tables, leaving nothing but the oak they were made of, and the Hall quieted.

"Now that we've all had our fill I have a few announcements to make. As always, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. Mr. Filch has a list of banned objects tapped to his office door. There is no duelling or magic to be used in the corridors. Professor Slughorn will be our new potions professor while Professor Snape will take the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Loud noises of protest was heard from three of the four tables; the only table showing support and appreciation was, typically, the Slytherin table, whom which Snape was head of. Hermione exchanged surprised looks with Harry and Ron before turning back to their headmaster.

"I have one last announcement to make. This year, I have spoken with the school's board, and they've agreed that in order to help the students accept house unity and build the connections that will be vital in the coming war, we will be doing a sort of house swap. One prefect from each house, two females and two males, have been chosen to study and live in a different house this year."

Murmurs broke out among the children in the school. Some looked intrigued, some worried, others frightened, namely the prefects of the school. Hermione and Ron stared at each other, eyes wide, wondering which one of them had been chosen for the swap.

"Please step forwards Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff," the petite brunette stood up, hands shaking slightly and eyes as round as Galleons. She walked to the front of the hall and stood looking up at Professor Dumbledore. "Padma Patil of Ravenclaw." The beautiful raven haired girl stood and walked up, smiling nervously at Hannah. "The two of you will be swapping houses for the year. You will continue to take the classes you have signed up for, but you will be taking it with your new house." The girls nodded and exchanged glances before heading to their new tables. The school watched as Hannah sat on the edge of her seat, looking at the others in the Ravenclaw table, and smiling weakly. Padma sat at the Huggelpuff table, smiling warmly at those around her as they greeted her with smiles.

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore now said and the hall went silent as all eyes went to the blonde at the Slytherin table. He looked at the old professor, a bored expression on his face.

"Yes?" he drawled.

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he smiled at the boy, "please come forwards."

He stood and strutted towards the front to the hall, smirking as he went.

"You will be switching houses with Ronald Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gryffindor table screamed in outrage, Ron jumping up and yelling curses the whole time, his housemates backing him up. They knew the trouble Draco Malfoy could be, knew he despised the whole lot of them.

Dumbledore raised his wand and a bright red light, followed by a BANG was heard and the hall quieted down. Dumbledore looked around at the standing Gryffindor house and the smirking blonde Slytherin at the front.

"Mr. Weasley if you may come forwards," Dumbledore said, "and will the Gryffindor house please take your seats."

Glowering, the students sat, sending looks of malice at Malfoy the whole time. Ron looked at his friends and Hermione smiled encouragingly at him.

"Don't worry mate," Harry whispered and nodded towards the front.

Ron, looking pale, slowly made his way upfront.

"Mr. Weasley if you please," Dumbledore said gesturing towards the Slytherin table where they sat, identical looks of loathing and hatred on their faces. Swallowing Ron walked over and sat at the very end of the table, and on the edge of his seat. "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said sweeping his arm towards the Gryffindor table. Malfoy strutted over and glared at a first year who hastily got up and moved away leaving an empty seat for him. Chuckling he sat down.

"A few more rules to go over," Dumbledore said once the four were settled into their temporary houses. "I want these students to be treated as you would treat your own. Teachers, points will be awarded to and taken away from the house they are currently residing in. Also, I think it only fair if those of you on a Quidditch team," here his eyes looked at the two males, "will play for the team of the house in which they represent this year. Mr. Weasley will play for Slytherin and Mr. Malfoy will play for Gryffidnor."

"What?" Harry screamed, along with the Slytherin captain as more cries of protest were heard throughout the hall.

"The decision is final," Dumbledore said loudly quieting the Hall. "Now, I believe that is enough excitement for one night. Since the Prefects have been split up already, I believe each of you shall work with that Prefect assigned to your house. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, Miss Patil and Mr MacMillian, Mr Goldstein and Miss Abbott, and Mr Weasley and Miss Parkinson. This will be your partner for the year. Please show the first years, and your new partner to your houses. Thank you and Good Night."

Sitting back down Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and began conversing. The students of Hogwarts all sat for a moment, too shocked to know what to do. Then, slowly, Anthony stood up and looked at Hannah. "Ready to go Hannah?" he asked, breaking the silence. With a small smile Hannah stood and helped him gather the first years.

That was the cue everyone was waiting for and slowly the tables began to empty. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Ron, face red and arms crossed, glaring at Pansy Parkinson who looked to be laughing at him. She smiled sympathetically at him, but he didn't see it.

"Mudblood," a voice drawled. Hermione sighed and turned to see the blonde leaning against the table examining his nails. "Shouldn't you be showing me to your pathetic excuse of a house?"

"Say that again Malfoy," Harry said drawing his wand.

"Easy Potter," smirked Draco, "I'm a prefect and I would simply _hate_ if I had to take points from my 'house'. Oh this will be fun,"

"You're out numbered here Malfoy," Harry said as Ginny Weasley stopped and glared.

"Watch what you say you little ferret," Ginny snarled.

"What are you going to do Weaselette? Hex me with your 'famous' bat bogey hex? I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Seamus said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "we know where you sleep now."

Laughing the group of Gryffindors stalked off.

"Mione?" Harry asked looking back at her surrounded by the group of first years and a scowling Malfoy.

"I need to bring this lot up Harry," Hermione said. "You go on without me, I'll be fine."

Harry glanced one last time at Malfoy before nodding and walking off. Hermione sighed and looked at the Slytherin. "Listen here Malfoy," she said sounding business like. "I don't like this much more than you do but if I'm going to be stuck working with you all year then I'm going to try my best to let bygones be bygones."

"Bygones?" sneered Draco, "what the bloody hell does that mean? Don't use your rubbish _muggle_ terms on me Granger."

Hermione sighed, "it just means I want us to work civilly, put the past behind us, and forget our differences. I don't like you and you don't like me, that much is obvious but…"

"You think I don't like you?" Malfoy smirked. "You got it all wrong Granger."

"What?" Hermione asked taken aback, "Oh, well I just figured, you know, with the way you treat me…"

"It's not that I don't like you," he continued, "I _hate_ you Granger. Hate. I despise you and your dirty mudblood race. I want nothing more than to see your filthy race wiped out. So no, Granger, I won't work civilly with you, forget our differences, or put the past behind me. You can do all the work, and I will get all the credit. As it should be. Now lead away, I grow weary of this conversation."

Hermione stood there, hands shaking at she stared at the boy. With a deep breath she turned swiftly on her feet and marched out the door.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she screamed at the first years when she noticed they weren't following her. The eleven year olds quickly rushed out the door and Draco, smirking harder than ever, followed behind.

"Up these stairs," Hermione said angrily, "c'mon quit dawdling. Hurry along, let's go!"

"Granger you might consider being a little more _nice_," Draco smirked, "you're scaring the firsties."

"Malfoy," Hermione seethed between clenched teeth, "if you knew what was best for you, you would shut that enormous trap of yours."

"But I'm having so much fun," he said.

Hermione quickened her pace, causing the first years to jog to keep up. "Watch these stair cases," she said flippantly, "they like to change."

"Change?" a small voice asked sounding frightened.

Hermione glanced at him, saw his pale face, wide eyes, and shaking hands and let out a slow breath, forced a smile on her face, and nodded.

"It's nothing to be afraid of," she said gently, "but they can confuse you. Until you get use to the set up of the school give yourself a lot of time to get to classes, the professors won't excuse you for getting lost. I can make up some maps if you like," she added as an after thought.

They had arrived outside the Fat Lady and Hermione smiled at her, "Loyalty," she said smiling.

"An important trait to have," the portrait smiled and swung forwards; Hermione turned to the group, "Loyalty is our current password, it tends to change about three or four times a year depending on the number of outside visitors we have. If you ever forget the password I, or one of the older students, will be pleased to help you, but please don't mention it to anyone outside out house. That means you, Malfoy," she said with narrow eyes.

"Oh he won't be able to," The Fat Lady, who's picture was still open, said, "The Headmaster has charmed all entrances for those who don't belong in the house this year. They are unable to utter the password to anyone outside their respected house."

Hermione smirked, "wonderful to hear. Alright let's go in everybody."

The first years walked in looking around at the scarlet couches, the fireplace, the portraits on the walls. "This board will announce any news you may need to know, such as class cancellations, group meetings, and anything else going on in the school. Girls dorms are to the left, boys to the right."

"Where do I sleep?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow, "good question, why don't you head on up to the boys dorm and find out, huh?" she asked. "Alright," she added looking at the first years, "you may go on up, your belongings are already up there for you. Have a pleasant evening." Smiling Hermione headed towards the staircase that led up to her room.

"Granger," Malfoy said reaching to grab her robe then stopping, thinking better of it, "seriously where do I sleep?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"How should I know Malfoy, it's not like I know any more than you about this bloody exchange program. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

Turning on her heel Hermione marched away and up the staircase, leaving Draco Malfoy standing at the bottom, alone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating! But at least I've finally got it up! This story is coming along nicely, although slowly. I'm still thinking of ideas for it so if anyone has anything they want to add, feel free to leave it in a review/PM!

I'm so happy with the response I've received so far! Thank you everyone!

As always, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Malfoy!" With a scowl Draco turned to see who was calling his name, only to see Saint Potter standing there.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snarled, hand twitching towards his wand.

"Your room's up here," he said before turning and walking up to the boys dorms; muttering under his breath Draco followed. He climbed six floors up the winding staircase before stopping in front of a door with the names "Finnegan, Longbottom, Malfoy, Potter, Thomas" on it.

"Great I get to bunk with the bloody Gryffindors."

"What'd you expect, your own room?" Snarled Harry, "and I'd watch your mouth here Malfoy. You don't have your goons around to back you up."

"I could kick your ass in a duel anytime, anywhere Potter," sneered Draco.

"Is that so?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow, "who would your second be? You've got no one to support you."

"I wouldn't need a second," Draco said confidently, "I'd have you on your back faster than you could say 'mummy'."

Growling, Harry whipped his wand out, Draco mimicking his movements; the two stood, wands pointed in the others face. "Do it Potter," Draco said quietly, "I dare you to."

"Harry Potter!" an angry voice rang out and Harry jumped, dropping his wand; it fell to the floor with a clatter. Draco chuckled at him.

"Hermione!" Harry said scrambling to pick up his wand, "I thought you had gone to bed."

"I was going to but then I remembered I forgot to remind Malfoy about escorting the first years to the Great Hall in the morning. You need to be awake at 7am." She said turning her glare towards him. "And frankly you should both be happy I'm not taking points from you for that!"

"Ease up Granger," Malfoy said rolling his eyes, "don't get your knickers in a knot over it."

"You insolent prat Malfoy," Hermione growled before turning and leaving once more to go to bed.

"After you Potter," Malfoy said sarcastically opening the door to the room, "who's more important than 'the Chosen One' after all?"

"Shut up you git," Harry said before walking angrily into the room. Smirking Draco followed him.

He studied the room; scarlet hangings on the bed, a fireplace in the corner, and posters of the Gryffindor logo and Qudditch players covered the walls, including a poster that didn't appear to be moving.

"This place seriously lacks class," he muttered to himself as he walked to the one empty bed in the room. "I take it this is where I'm expected to sleep?"

"Is there a problem with that Malfoy?" Seamus Finnegan asked in his Irish accent.

"Yeah there is," Draco replied, "a blood traitor has slept in this bed. It's covered in filth."

"Alright Malfoy," Harry said jumping up, "I've had enough of your pure blood arrogance! No one is making you stay here! Why don't you pack your trunk and get out of here, huh? No one will miss you!"

Draco turned, a smirk grazing his face as he took in Potter's angry face. "But what would the fun in that be Potter? How can I annoy you if I'm so far away? No I think I'll stay. I just need to clean up a little."

"What do you mean-." He asked but never got to finish as Draco waved his wand; there was a burst of heat and the bed was aflame. The four Gryffindor boys yelled, each grabbing their wand and pointing it towards the fire. Before they could as much as utter the water charm, the flames disappeared, leaving fresh sheets and a black spread in it's place. "Better," Draco smirked, "by the way, for a bunch of Gryffindors, your bravery is lacking. And, you all sounded like a bunch of first year girls." Before any of them could reply Draco hopped on his bed and closed the hangings, muttering a silencing charm around him.

Finally alone he dropped the façade that was his mask and sighed deeply. How in Slytherin's name did he wind up in this situation? His father was going to kill him if he heard he was playing house with a bunch of blood traitors, and Gryffindors at that. Not to mention the fact that he was bunking with Harry bloody Potter of all people. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to his knees. Not to mention what the Dark Lord would say about him being so close to the one he wanted most. If he ever found out, he was sure he, Draco, would be responsible for bringing him personally to him.

Groaning he lay back on his bed, how was he going to handle that if the situation were to arise? Surly he couldn't get out of it on his own. Sure he bragged to his friends about how special he was to be personally involved with the Death Eaters, but in reality he was terrified of him, and them. But he knew, if he were to dismiss the Dark Lords wishes his mother would die, and as much as his mother could be a sarcastic bitch, she was still his mother, and he loved her.

Draco raised his wand and flicked it at his clothes, causing his robes to change into a simple pair of black pajama pants and a white tshirt. He rolled over on the bed, head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. He would worry about all of that in the morning.

* * *

A/N: I feel like the worse updater right now! I know this is extremely short of a chapter but I'm having mind blocks right now, which sucks! I'm trying to write but... nothing wants to come! But I promise I will continue this because I do have big plans, I just need to get to the part in the story I can write those plans!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in a review! I will try to get updates to be more frequent!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared at the bed that normally belonged to Ron Weasley; the scarlet drapes were drawn and it was silent inside.

"You think he's charmed it?" Seamus asked studying the bed as well.

"I bloody hope so," Dean replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about him, just in case," Neville whispered.

"Neville, he's in enemy territory, he can't hurt you." Seamus replied.

"The bloody git better not even try to hurt one of us," Harry said as he opened his trunk. "Why we get stuck with him…" he sighed. "And poor Ron in Slytherin house. I'm worried about him."

"What could they possibly do to him?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'm too afraid to think about it. He's a blood traitor in their eyes, they would do anything to make him pay for 'turning' on his race."

The boys exchanged worried looks, "I'm sure he's alright." Neville said slowly.

"Yeah," Harry said, dragging his pajamas out, "for now."

It was silent as the boys changed their clothes and began to get read for bed.

"At least you'll see him in class, right?" Neville finally said.

Harry nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's safe there at least."

"There shouldn't be too many students in NEWT level classes," Seamus said, "I'm sure we will end up sharing most of our classes with all the houses, otherwise the classes would be too small."

Harry agreed feeling a small piece of the weight that was on his shoulders lift. "That's a relief at any rate."

"We should get to bed," Dean finally said. The others agreed, tucking themselves in. Harry flicked his wand and the candle lanterns all went out. The boys lay together in silence, each with their own thoughts drifting through their heads as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ron stood in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room. He was surrounded by students of the house, shouting insults at him, threatening to curse him, and to tie him up and feed him to whatever hideous creature Hagrid brought in that year.

Ron's hands were at his side, shaking in rage, his face turning a shade darker than his hair. His wand was in his hand but he was too angry to think of a spell he could use on the group.

"Shut up," Ron growled as one of the students insulted his mother. "Shut your mouths!"

"You hear that?" shrieked Millicent Bulstrode, "the Weasel has a voice."

"Not anymore," Blaise Zabini said, grinning manically as he flicked his wand at Ron. Ron opened his mouth to scream again but nothing came out. "Blood Traitors don't deserve to speak."

"Let's cut his vocal cords out," suggested a fifth year.

"Let's burn his wand," said another.

"I have a better idea," Pansy smirked, "let's change his views on everything and turn his friends away from him. Let's isolate the traitor and make everybody hate him."

The group went silent as they took in her words.

"How do you expect us to do that Pans?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Oh it's easy," she smirked, "we torture and threaten him. So many of us are skilled in the Dark Arts," she added, "all we need to do is 'convince' him that our way is more logical. He's so dimwitted it shouldn't take too long."

Ron, face now almost a shade of deep purple, took a step towards her. Blaise flicked his wand again and Ron went rigid.

"You don't get to move."

"And if you even dare to breath a word of this to anyone, trust us you will regret it." Pansy said glaring at Ron.

"Snape's coming!" a voice suddenly shouted and everyone turned to the entrance where one of the students had charmed it to work as a one way mirror, showing them who was coming down the hall. Snape was striding swiftly towards the blank stretch of wall, robes billowing behind him as he went.

"Run," Pansy said as the students began to scatter, leaving Ron alone, mute and rigid, in the middle of the room.

The wall entrance slid open and as it did the window vanished appearing as stone again.

"Weasley," Snape growled at him, looking around at the empty room and the lone boy standing there. "What are you doing up so late? You may get away with whatever foolish behaviours as you like in Gryffindor house but you are now in Slytherin and I will not tolerate rule breakers."

Ron tried to narrow his eyes and defend himself but found he still couldn't speak or move.

"I asked you a question, Weasley, and I expect an answer." Snape snarled. "Answer me!"

Ron opened his mouth to tell his professor off, thinking nothing would come out. "I can't speak you bloody git!" he said. His eyes went wide and a hand flew up to cover his mouth, shocked at what he had just said. He didn't much like the potions professor, hated him in fact, but he would never say something like that to his face in fear of what Snape would do.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he bit out, "50 points from Gryffindor!"

"But I'm a Slytherin," Ron grudgingly protested.

Snape's eyes narrowed further, "then 10 points from Slytherin, and a weeks detention!"

"But-."

"No but's Weasley! Get to bed! Now!"

Ron hurried off, heading the way he saw the other boys going. He spotted his name on a door at the end of the long dark hallway and opened it. The other boys were inside, laughing at him. Ron slouched into his bed, yanked the hangings closed, and lay down. He could hear the other Slytherin boys talking and laughing about him but he was too tired to do anything about it. Wishing he had paid more attention in charms class about silencing spells, Ron closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

When Ron awoke the next morning, he rolled over with a groan. It was cold and damp in the dungeons and he pulled his blanket up higher on him before bolting upwards and looking at his watch. 8:10. He was late.

Jumping out of bed he looked down at his wrinkled and crumpled robes and shrugged; he picked up his bag and rushed out of the dorm room. A few other students lingered, but the majority of the house was gone. He glanced at them, saw their look of disdain on their faces, and decided against asking them which way the Great Hall was from there. He vaguely remembered the root they had taken down, and a brief memory of him and Harry walking down there disguised as Crabbe and Goyal flashed through his mind.

Rushing out of the entrance, Ron took a left and jogged down the corridors, around a few corners, and came to a set of stairs. He ran up them and stood at the top, panting. The sight of the Entrance Hall made him sigh in relief and he walked towards the Great Hall.

"Ron!" a voice screamed and he turned to see his sister running towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Course I am," he said gruffly, "nothing to worry about."

"But you're alone in the Slytherin house for an entire year." Ginny said taking in his rumpled robes. "Are they treating you alright?"

"They leave me to my own," he shrugged. "I have to go, Gin, I'm already late."

Ginny nodded and watched her brother enter the Hall , glance longly at the Gryffindor table, before turning and taking a seat, alone, at the Slytherin table.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and Hermione. "I'm worried about Ron."

Harry looked up from his breakfast and watched his friend, "those bloody gits better not hurt him."

"And what do you think you can do about it, Potter?" Draco, who sat a few seats down, grinned evilly at him.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry spat.

"I'd like to see the great hero that is Harry Potter try to take on the entire Slytherin house." Draco laughed. "I think we'd all like to see that."

"At least the Gryffindor house is concerned about their fellow house mate," Ginny said, angrily, "I don't see any of the Slytherins asking you how you're coping."

Draco sneered, "that's because they know they don't have anything to worry about. I can take care of myself."

"What and Ron can't?"

"Not with that lot," Draco smirked.

"Malfoy butt out," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled but returned to his meal without another word.

"Ron will be fine," Hermione said as she watched her friend, "the professors won't let any harm come to him."

"Hermione this is Snape we're talking about!" Harry said, then lowered his voice as he remembered Malfoy was sitting close by. "Remember what Snape did in our first year? How about the way he treats Neville? And let's not forget how much he despises me!"

"But Ron isn't you, Harry."

"No, he's just my 'trusty sidekick' as the Slytherins so gallantly put it."

Hermione sighed, "Do you really think Dumbledore would have allowed this switch to happen if he thought he was putting any of his students in danger? Nothing is going to happen Harry."

"But Hermione-." Harry broke off as McGonagall walked up the aisles, handing out time tables for each student.

"Mr. Potter I thought you had the desire to become an Auror after Hogwarts."

"I did Professor," Harry said, "but I thought I couldn't take Potions this year."

"Professor Slughorn will be pleased to take you along with him if you so desire it."

"I do," Harry said nodding.

"Very well," McGonagall tapped his schedule before handing it to him. "Miss Granger," she said turning to Hermione, "I see you've lightened your course load this year."

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, "I figured I could use the extra time to help study for NEWTS."

McGonagall smiled, "a wise decision, Miss Granger. Here is your schedule. Mr. Malfoy," she said moving to the blonde sitting a few seats down, "You have an interesting choice of subjects chosen. Might I ask you what course of profession you had been looking into after Hogwarts?"

Draco sneered, "I don't see how that's your business."

"As your head of house," McGonagall said, voice sharp, "it is my business, and I ask you not to speak in that tone again, Mr. Malfoy, or it will be detention."

"Sorry," Draco muttered darkly. "And I hadn't chosen a profession, I'm planning on living off my vast inheritance."

"Money will only get you so far," McGonagll said sternly, "I want you to come to my office tonight and we will go over your grades and classes, perhaps we can find a schedule more suited to your future. Did professor Snape even go over this with you?"

"It was our choice if we wanted to meet with him,"

"Well I'm not giving you a choice, Mr. Malfoy. Eight oclock, my office. For today you will follow your schedule as planned."

Malfoy scowled as Mcgonagall walked away; he glanced at his schedule and saw his first class was Ancient Runes. He crumpled his schedule in his hand as he got up from the table, swung his bag angrily over his shoulder, and marched out of the hall.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think? For those who've been waiting for Ron's side, here is the first bit!

I do feel the need to say that Ron is not one of the main characters in this story. I feel like a lot of you are waiting and waiting for Ron's parts, but he will appear once every few chapters. This story is more based on Draco's side of the exchange. Please don't let that stop you from reading though, because as a writer I know how often Plot lines can change! The mind writes what it wants to write regardless of what I want to happen. You know?

Anyways. I want to point something out. There is another story called "Interhouse Exchange" and the story line sounds highly similar to mine. I'm not saying those person has stole the idea, as honestly I got this off a tumblr post, but it's just suspicious that the story appeared not long after mine did... so if by chance anyone comes across the story I want to say I did not steal it from this person, mine was posted first.

Sorry for all of that just wanted to clear it up though! Thanks for reading guys. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

When Draco walked into the class, he noticed he wasn't the first to arrive. Sitting at a table at the back was none other than Blaise Zabini. Smirking Draco took the seat beside him.

"What the-." Blaise, who had been doodling on a piece of paper and hadn't noticed Draco walk in scowled before noticing who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"Expecting the Minister?" Draco asked setting his bag down.

"No," Blaise shrugged, "just didn't expect a Gryffindor to want to sit with a Slytherin."

Draco sneered, "Call me that again, Zabini and I'll hex your dick off."

Blaise laughed humourlessly, "Really? With no one to back you up?"

Draco snarled as other students began to file in, taking their seats. He couldn't help but notice Hermione Granger walk in, glance over in his direction, and shrug before taking the empty table up front. No one sat beside her.

"Mr. Malfoy," Draco turned to see Professor Babbling walked in. "Might I ask you to sit with the one other Gryffindor in the class so you may work together?" She gestured towards Hermione who glanced back at him, a look of shock on her face.

"I'm perfectly alright where I am,"

"Now, Mr. Malfoy or it will be points and detention."

Sighing and mumbling under his breath Draco picked his bag up and sulked over to the front table. Hermione moved her chair over slightly as he sat down.

"Alright, please take your texts out and turn to page 45. We will begin by translating Ministry guidelines today. Start with the first 10. Work with your partner, as this will be tedious work and may take some time. Mr. Zabini where is Miss Parkinson?"

Blaise shrugged as he took his book out of his bag. Babbling shook her head and went to her desk, scrawling on a piece of parchment.

"Do you have your text?" Hermione asked hesitantly to Draco.

"In my bag,"

"Would you mind getting it? I don't mind sharing but I will probably work a lot faster than you and don't want to keep you waiting for me."

"Faster?" Draco asked, eye brows raised, "you think you can do this work faster than me?"

"Well, I am top of our class." Hermione stated.

"The years just begun, Granger, a lot can change in a year."

"Yes I know but-."

"Just do your part and I'll do mind. Got it?" he sneered. "Faster," he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head and grabbed his text.

Half an hour later Hermione was closing her textbook, having finished translating her five guidelines. She glanced over at Draco to see his quill on the desk, parchment full of runes, and a lazy expression on his face. He looked at her and smirked, "just finishing?"

"But-." Hermione sputtered, "no, wait. How is this-."

"I've had the Ministry guidelines memorized since I was 5, Granger. And I've been studying ancient runes since I was 7. I could have done this in my sleep."

Hermione's face went red as she put her text in her bag. "You messed up," she said.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Let me go over your work! It has to be absolutely perfect before we hand it in."

"I messed up?" Draco asked, "How do I know you haven't made any mistakes."

"Oh please," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should check over your work to see if you've done everything right. How do I know you, a mudblood, haven't misunderstood one of the guidelines?"

Hermione clenched her teeth, "I understand them perfectly well. And don't call me a mudblood again. But fine, if you want to see if I've made any mistakes, then here, take it. I'll look over yours while I'm at it and we'll see who's done it better."

Draco sneered at her but took her paper, almost ripping it in the process. The two of them sat there, reading the others work for the last 15 minutes of the class. Hermione huffed in irritation as she finished; he had done it correctly.

"You mistranslated," Draco said dropping her paper with a smirk. "The last sentence here, you translated it to say _Wizards are expected to hide their magic from muggles at all costs. _The guideline states that magic is to be hidden from muggles at all times, except in life threatening situations."

Hermione stared at the paper in shock, picking it up and reading it over. "No," she whispered horrified. "It can't be. I never make mistakes."

Draco chuckled and Hermione glared at him. "You changed it on me!"

"I did not!" he snarled.

"But it doesn't make any sense." She protested.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Granger. Just change it before the bell rings," Draco sneered.

Huffing Hermione took her wand our, erased the errors and fixed it, mere seconds before the bell rang. With a wave of her wand Babblings collected the parchments from each desk. "Your homework is to review the next 10 guidelines, we will be translating them next class."

The class began to file out, most of them talking in pairs. Blaise was standing at the door as Draco passed. "Working with the mudblood, Malfoy? And here I thought you couldn't sink lower than being a Gryffindor."

Faster than he could blink, Draco had whipped his wand out and pointed it at him. Hermione who was walking behind him stopped dead.

"Malfoy don't," she said sternly.

Blaise started laughing, "are you going to listen to the mudblood Draco?"

"Shut up Zabini," Draco snarled, "and if you knew what was good for you, Granger, you'd butt out."

"As a prefect I'm ordering you to lower your wand." Hermione stated in her authoritive voice. "And as a Gryffindor I am begging you not to duel Zabini because it will only cause our house to lose points!"

"Points?" Draco sneered, his eyes still focused on Blaise, "you think I could give a hell about points? Especially Gryffindor ones?"

"Well you are a part of our house now."

Draco turned to look at her, his wand still directed at Blaise, with a malice look on his face. "Dumbledore may have placed me in that god forsaken house, but let me get something straight with you, right here and now Mudblood. I am not, nor will I ever be a Gryffindor. I am a Slytherin, through and through."

"Funny," Blaise smirked, "but that tie you're wearing says otherwise."

"You blasted, insolent-." Draco began, a curse on the tip of his mouth. Before he could fire it, though, Professor Babblings, who had disappeared into her office, reappeared and shouted. "Malfoy! Zabini! Granger! What in Merlins name is going on?"

Hermione glanced at the silent boys and was about to open her mouth to answer when Draco shot her a cold look and it caused her to shut her mouth.

"Fine," she said, "10 points will be taken from each of you. If this happens again it'll be detention. Now off with you."

Blaise, smirking to Draco, turned and strut off down the hall.

"Malfoy," Hermione began, not knowing what she was going to say but it didn't matter. Draco turned and stalked off in the opposite direction that Blaise had gone, ignoring her.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Harry in Transfiguration class the next period.

"I've been trying everything to make this team work with Malfoy on it," Harry said, his hands in his hair as he stared at a spare piece of parchment, scribbled full of notes. "Nothing is working though! I won't let him take my position as Seeker, Hermione," Harry said shaking his head, "but I don't trust him enough to be a Keeper."

"What about Chaser?" Hermione asked.

"I've never seen him touch a Quaffle, have you?" Harry asked her.

"Well no," Hermione admitted, "but I don't particularly pay that much attention during the matches to be honest."

Harry sighed as McGonagall walked in, surveying the class.

"Miss Granger," she said, "might I ask you to move next to Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry professor?" Hermione asked, wide eyed.

"You are his Prefect partner," McGonagall said over her spectacles, "and his guide in this Exchange Program. It would be best if the two of you got along. Miss Abbott and Mr Goldstein aren't having any problems," she indicated, looking at the Ravenclaw table. "So I don't see why it would be a problem for you either."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said gathering her things. She shot an apologetic look towards Harry as she moved across the room. The moment she sat down, Ron hurried into the room and stopped dead.

"Sorry I'm late Professor," he said, panting.

"Take your seat Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "five points from Slytherin for tardiness."

"Way to go Weasel," sneered Nott as Ron sat next to him. Ron studiously ignored him as he sat down, but his ears turned red.

"Now," McGonagall said, "I trust you are all prepared for a difficult year. The lesson's you've learned thus far have been 'cakewalks', as the muggles say, for what we will be studying this year. Take out your texts and copy the following down…"

Hermione grabbed her text, a piece of parchment, and a quill and began eagerly taking notes. Ink spattered her face as she wrote, the quill speeding across the parchment.

"Merlin Granger," drawled Malfoy as he took in her ink spattered hands and face, "watch where you're putting that thing! You're getting ink spatter over my notes!"

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione absentmindedly as she continued to write.

Draco sneered and rolled his eyes, moving his notes further down the desk and away from her. "Mudbloods," he said under his breath shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Look! I updated within a few days instead of weeks! I hope you liked it!

We're getting close to posting all I have written so I need to get my behind in gear and write write write! I think I'm starting to get into the grove and get to the point I wanted to, which is exciting!

Anyways please review and let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

The month of September passed by quickly for the students of Hogwarts as they got back into their studies routine. Classes filled their days and homework filled their nights. For those Prefects, their nights had the added bonus of Hogwarts Rounds that were about to being.

September 30th was the first night of rounds for Hermione and Draco. Hermione paced nervously back and forth in the common room waiting for him to descend from his bedroom; he was already five minutes late.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled angrily up the stairs; a few students glanced at her curiously.

"Merlin Granger," Draco drawled as he walked down the stairs, "patience is a virtue."

"You're late," she huffed.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be here at eight forty five on the dot? I thought that was an estimated time."

Hermione glared at him, "you know you aren't as funny as you think you are."

"Really?" he smirked, "and how would you know anything about me or the way I think?"

Hermione threw her hands up, frustrated. "Can we just go? Please? Curfew is in less than ten minutes and I want to get this done as fast as possible."

"Lead the way," he said gesturing towards the door. Spinning on her heel Hermione marched towards the door, not bothering to see if he was following her or not. Once out in the corridor Hermione turned to face him.

"This is how we're going to do it," she stated firmly. "We start on the top floor, check to make sure everyone has made it to their common rooms and that there are no stragglers roaming around after curfew. We will make our way down to the first floor then make our way back up, checking every nook and cranny we know of, hiding spots, secret passages; everywhere."

"Are you insane Granger?" Draco asked outraged. "That'll take all night! You do know how big this castle is, don't you?"

"We're the first of the Prefects to be given rounds and there is no one to help us do our job. The teachers feel that as sixth year Prefects we can handle this on our own. We are responsible to make sure everyone, particularly the first years, are in their respected common rooms. I will not have you mess this up for me because you don't want to do a thorough job!"

Draco took a step back as Hermione advanced on him. "Whoa, ease up Granger," he said, raising his hands. "Relax, I was just making a statement is all."

Hermione looked at him, her harsh expression turning into one of curiosity.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Whatever," he sneered. "Let's just get started."

Hermione's look of curiosity vanished the instant Draco's voice changed. "Gladly."

They walked off together, walking the length of the corridors on the seventh floor, looking for lost students. At the first turn Hermione spotted three forth years rushing back towards the common room. She stopped them, giving them a warning to be back to their common rooms on time for next time.

"Should have taken points," Draco said. "You're too soft Granger."

Hermione ignored them as they went on. They searched two more floors before they saw anyone else. A male and female were sneaking out of an empty classroom on the fifth floor, giggling quietly.

"What do we have here?" Draco sneered quietly. The couple froze, glancing back to see the menacing blonde standing there, arms crossed, and leaning casually against the wall; Hermione stood slightly behind him, feeling uncomfortable with him taking the reins on the situation. "I do believe the two of you are breaking school rules."

"We haven't seen each other all day," the girl whispered.

"Yeah," the guy said, "we just wanted a few minutes alone, is all, you know to catch up."

"Clearly," Draco drawled.

"Please," the girl said, "please don't take any points."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco said.

"Really?" the guy asked, eye brows raised.

"Really," Draco responded, "I'd rather hand out detentions. Tomorrow. After class."

"What?" the couple said in unison.

"I suggest you get back to your common rooms," Draco said.

They nodded, turning and walking away quickly in opposite directions as Draco scrawled a note on a detention slip.

"That was harsh," Hermione said coming forwards, "Geez Malfoy, it's our first day of rounds, a warning would have sufficed."

"If you start being easy on the students on the first day they will come to expect that treatment, Granger."

"So I should just act like a-a-a-bitch?" Hermione stuttered angrily.

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Hermione, "my my, Miss Purity Granger, I never thought I'd hear such vile words coming from your mouth."

"Guess you bring out the worst in me Malfoy," Hermione muttered, feeling embarrassed now. "Look let's just finish these rounds so I can get as far away from you as possible."

They walked on in silence, not meeting any other students as they made their way down to the first floor and back up to the seventh, and the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione stalked off up the girls staircase, leaving Draco alone at the bottom. Shrugging he sat himself down on the couch, leaning backwards and sighing. The Common Room was empty and he closed his eyes feeling relieved. It had been a long night.

The sudden tapping on a window had Draco's eyes springing open; whipping his head around to find the source he spotted his father's black Owl with it's menacing eyes staring at him through the glass of the window. Getting slowly to his feet Draco walked towards the bird, threw the window open, and let him in. The Owl landed on his shoulder, flexing his claws into Draco's skin. He ignored the pain, fighting the urge to hiss, and untied the letter from the leg.

_Son,_

_It has come to my attention that you are not in your respected house this year. I am incredibly disappointed in you. How could you allow yourself to be placed in the Gryffindor house? This is an outrage! No son of mine will ever be a considered a Gryffindor, surrounded by blood traitors and mudbloods! It's despicable._

_However, as disgraceful as your position currently is it may be of use. I will be in touch with further details._

_Remember your place Draco. Remember who you are loyal to. Remember who _**we**_ are loyal to. _

Draco crumpled the letter up and raised his wand, summoning the bottle of fire whiskey he had hidden in his trunk. The bottle zoomed towards him; he snatched it up, pulled the top off and chugged a third of the bottle in one swallow. Staring blankly into the fire Draco couldn't help but see phrases from the letter flash before his eyes.

He was always a disappointment to his father. Nothing he ever did could please him. He had hoped that joining the Death Eaters at such a young age would show his father how dedicated he was to the cause, but somehow he continued to disappoint him.

The letter was still clutched in Draco's hand and with an angry snarl he tossed it away, not bothering to see where it landed. He knew it wasn't wise to leave it lying around but he didn't care at the moment; nobody else was awake and he would search for it later.

He set the bottle down, now half gone, and lowered his head, placing his hands in his hair. Why was he never good enough for his father? Growling he swung his hand out, flinging the bottle into the wall and smashing it.

Hermione, up in her room, heard the disturbances going on in the Common Room. Sighing she got out of bed and huffed angrily down the stairs. She expected to find some rowdy fifth years, instead she saw Draco Malfoy sitting alone on the couch in front of the fire, head in his hands, glass at his feet, and her face softened; she had never seen him look so vulnerable.

Hermione quietly stepped into the common room, her foot landing on something. Looking down she saw a crumpled piece of parchment under her foot. She looked quickly back at the couch before bending down and grabbing the paper. She rushed around the corner of the stairs and read it quickly. Her hand came up to her mouth in shock as she read it over three times before running upstairs with it; Draco hadn't noticed she was there.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it may seem a little rushed rto jump so quickly to September but I wanted to get this story moving along! Hope you guys don't mind!

I'm getting he good stuff started and it excites me so much to be at the point!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you have any comments/questions dont be afraid to leave them in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the common room was a mess when Hermione entered it. Papers were strewn everywhere, books scattered on the floor, couch and chair cushions placed on angles. Shaking her head Hermione took her wand out of her bag and raised it.

"Hermione!" Harry said as he entered the room, stopped and looked around in shock, "what happened?"

"Good question," Hermione replied as she waved her wand; items began to move into their proper positions. "It was like this when I got here."

"Looks like someone was looking for something."

Hermione thought about the note she found, which was now tucked away in a secret compartment of her trunk, and suspected she knew who had done the damage. "Yeah, it does."

"I wonder who would have lost something that important? And why didn't the house elves clean it up?"

"Let's just go to breakfast," Hermione suggested choosing not to answer.

"So how were rounds with Malfoy last night?" Harry asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "ugh Harry he's the worst partner ever! He gave two kids detention for being out in the hall after hours! Granted they were rushing out of an empty classroom but still it was a little uncalled for."

"Did you expect anything less from him Hermione? He's Malfoy."

"I know but I guess I had hoped that maybe he'd be different while he was a prefect."

Harry laughed humourlessly, "Are you serious Hermione? This is the guy who bullies first years, takes points for being in his way, and gives detentions to those who don't listen to him. He takes advantage of the position."

Hermione sighed, "I know, but I don't know what to do about him. How can I work with someone so-so-so…" Hermione shook her head thinking of a word to describe Draco Malfoy, "mean?"

"Just keep your nose out of his business," Harry shrugged. "Do what you have to do."

* * *

Ron groaned as he pushed the covers off of him; he had had a rough night, even though he could hardly remember any of it. His head pounded as he sat up.

"The Weasel rises," a voice laughed at him. Through blurry eyes Ron could see Blaise Zabini getting dressed on the other side of the room.

"About time too," Theodore Nott chuckled. "Some night last night, wasn't it Weasel?"

"Wha' you talkin' 'bout?" Ron mumbled.

The boys laughed, "you really don't remember do you? Luckily there are pictures; Daphne should have them developed and ready later today."

"Just leave me 'lone," Ron said as he stood and stumbled a little.

"Fine, have it your way then," shrugged Blaise as he and Theo left. Ron groaned, reached into his trunk for some robes and slowly got dressed. _Where's a hang over cure when you need one_ he thought as he pulled his arms through the holes. _Even if I don't remember drinking anything at all. The Slytherins must have done something to me, slipped something in my drink perhaps. _

With a final groan he bent down and grabbed his bag, walked out of the common room and to breakfast.

* * *

Draco was feeling much the same as Ron, but unlike the red head Draco knew the exact reason why his head was pounding, and was prepared. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle with a light green concoction in it. In one big swallow the liquid was gone and a moment later Draco's headache had disappeared.

Feeling slightly better he pushed the hangings open to see the room was empty. Furrowing his brows his eyes moved to the watch that sat on his wrist; it wasn't by any means close to class time. Perhaps the other occupants of the room had learned to leave him alone?

Shrugging Draco got up and began his morning pampering, and as he did he relived the night before. Rounds with Granger hadn't been nearly as horrendous as he imagined they would be and with some training she could even become a decent prefect.

Draco stopped in the midst of styling his hair; did he really just suggest to himself that the Mudblood Granger could be decent? No. No mudblood could be a decent anything, it was preposterous.

Scowling to himself he finished with his pampering and walked out of the room. He stopped dead when he saw the common room was back to it's original order. A few students milled around, some casting covert glances his way as he studied the room.

He remembered clearly the night before, the letter his father had sent him and tossing it away. He knew he had to find it before anyone else saw it, but after a failed summoning charm and searching the room for over an hour, checking every corner, looking behind every couch and chair, tossing books and papers about, all in search of that one note that could ruin everything. But he hadn't been able to find it. He had stormed off to bed, leaving the common room in disorder.

With one last glance around the room, he left through the portrait hole. Somebody had the letter from his father, he was sure of it. The question was who had it, and what were they going to do with it? He hadn't seen nor heard a soul enter that common room while he was in it last night. In fact the last person he had seen there was Granger, but she had gone to bed long before his father had even sent the note.

Draco was sure who ever had it would show themselves eventually, whether for blackmail or leverage, he didn't know. But the person who took it would reveal themselves, and they'll regret it when they do.

If there was one thing he, Draco Malfoy, was good at, it was revenge.

* * *

Harry was walking out of his last class of the day when a young boy handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to deliver this to you." He said shyly before running off.

Harry unrolled the note and sighed as he read it. Quidditch tryouts were to start, and he had to include Malfoy on the team. With a groan he shoved the note into his bag and rushed off to the common room. Ginny was sitting on a chair in front of the fire playing with Hermione's cat Crookshanks. He plopped down in the seat next to her with a sigh.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked glancing at him.

"Quidditch tryouts," he groaned.

"I thought you'd be excited about that!" Ginny said her eyes wide. "I mean you are Qudditch captain right? This is your big year."

"Malfoy has to be on the team," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, right," Ginny replied, glancing back at the fire. "You know, Harry, this might not be a bad thing. I'm not Malfoy's number one fan or anything but he is a good Qudditch player, no matter how much of a git he is on and off the field."

"Yeah, he may be a decent seeker but that's my position. No way am I leaving the fate of our games in Malfoy's 'capable' hands." Harry said angrily.

"So tell him that, as captain it's your job and responsibility to lead your team. Let him know if he truly wants to be on the team he will have to try out for a position other than seeker. Seekers are fast and agile right? Well Chasers are much the same but with the added bonus of hand-eye coronation in order to pass and score. Or Beaters, they need to be fast and agile in order to reach the bludgers in time, but I'm not so sure Malfoy has the upper body strength for a Beater. We need a new Keeper, as Ron is gone, Malfoy could fill that position; Keeper's are also fast and agile, eyeing up the Chaser and trying to distinct where they are going to throw it, and having to be able to race around the rings in order to stop the quaffle."

"You sound like you actually want Malfoy on the team," Harry said defensively.

"Honestly Harry? I think he could do the team some good. The Slytherin team won't be nearly as big of a threat without him on the team."

"Even with Ron on it?" Harry challenged. "You know you're brother is a decent Keeper."

"As true as that may be with us Harry, let's be honest here. With Ron on the Slytherin team they will intimidate him so severely he will be rubbish."

"Not if they want to win," Hermione said entering the common room and hearing the conversation between her friends.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"We're talking about the cunning and manipulative Slytherins, they will go to no ends to get what they want."

"Nice to know what you think of the other houses Granger," Draco said standing behind Hermione, "shall I share your views with the headmaster?" Smirking he stalked off up the stairs to his room.

"Ignore him," Hermione said shaking her head, "I'm not worried about Malfoy."

"Hey Hermione did you get the chance to talk to Ron at all today? Every time I tried to Pansy Parkinson would intervene. I don't understand what they're doing; I thought they'd hate having Ron in their house."

"I noticed that too," Hermione said brows furrowed together in worry. "I tried three times and every time there was a Slytherin in the shadows waiting."

"It's strange," Ginny said sounding concerned. "Ron didn't seem at all like himself either. He was very closed off and quiet, he hardy ate anything at breakfast or lunch either, did you notice?"

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione answered at the same time.

"Do you think we should tell someone?"

"Let's just keep a watch on him," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ginny said, "I'm going to take a small nap before dinner. I didn't sleep too well last night."

After Ginny left Hermione turned to Harry, "I have an idea Harry." She said quietly. "Ron and Parkinson are on rounds tonight, perhaps we can sneak out under the invisibility cloak and follow them, see what's really going on."

"But I thought you just said we should wait and see what happens."

"I know what I said," Hermione whispered, "but I only said that for Ginny's sake. I don't want her meddling with the Slytherins, it's too dangerous for her. But, you and I are experts."

"Where is this coming from Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "Aren't you the one usually convincing Ron and I that it's not a good idea to do something like this?"

"With Ron gone there's no one to suggest such idiotic plans," Hermione shrugged, "beside's I'm worried about him."

Harry was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Alright. We'll go out just before the end of curfew. Do you know how to put a silencing charm on our feet? If we can mask the sound of our footsteps perhaps there's a less chance of us getting caught."

"I can do it." Hermione assured him.

Draco, who had entered the common room at precisely the right time, had over heard their plan and quietly rushed back up the stairs and to his room, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Hermione was waiting in the common room for Harry at 8:30, they thought it would be best if only one of them were seen; Harry had pretended to go up to bed early.

"My, my, my," a voice drawled and Hermione sighed before turning.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I see you're all alone," Draco smirked leaning against the wall by the chair Hermione sat in. "Where's Potter and Weaslette?"

"Harry went to bed and Ginny is up in her room writing an essay for Snape."

"I see," Draco said, his smirk growing wider. "And what might you be doing sitting here, alone, without any books or essay parchments around?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm, um, taking a break."

"A break."

"Yes," Hermione said defensively.

"You don't happen to be planning on going out after curfew, do you? As I recall you and Potter have a bad habit of being out after hours, and as a Prefect it's your job to abide by the rules, which means only being out after hours if it's your night for rounds, and as last night was our night there is no possible explanation for you being out after curfew."

"Just what, exactly, are you trying to say Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I know what you and Potty are planning," Draco whispered to her. "Planning on following Pansy and the Weasel on their rounds to see if he's being treated nicely?" Draco chuckled, "and you were going to mask the sound of your footprints, as if that would actually work. I thought you were smarter than that Granger."

"Just what, exactly, did you over hear earlier?" Hermione asked him cautiously. She had noticed he hadn't mentioned anything about the cloak.

"I began listening at about the point when you said you were worried about the Weasel, and Potty asked you to mask the sound of your footprints. I heard enough to go to McGonagall, you know if I wanted to."

"And you really think she would believe you?" Hermione scoffed.

Draco's face hardened, "I wouldn't be lying!"

"If you even try to go to McGonagall about this," Hermione said standing up and walking swiftly towards him, "You will regret it."

"What are you going to do Granger?" Draco smirked. "Hex me? Hit me like you did in third year? Here I thought you had the most restraint in the group."

"No," Hermione said standing up straight. "I'll tell the headmaster the truth about you."

"You know nothing about me." Draco sneered.

"I know enough," Hermione said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Hermione turned and went back to the chair she had been sitting in. Draco stood there, glaring at her.

* * *

Ron and Pansy emerged from the dungeons; Ron's feet were dragging as he followed the Slytherin through the halls; the last thing he wanted to be doing right now were rounds, he would much prefer to be in bed. The headache he had woken with hadn't left him all day.

"C'mon Weasel, keep up with me. We don't have all night you know." Pansy snarled.

"I'm comin'," Ron muttered, "Merlin Parkinson."

"Let's just go," Pansy grumbled.

They walked through the corridors in silence, passing by Filch and Mrs. Norris who eyed them suspiciously.

"Filthy squib," Pansy muttered under her breath.

"How'd you know he was a squib?" Ron asked.

"Please," Pansy said rolling her eyes, "the filthy man has never held a wand let alone cast a single cleaning charm. Have you ever seen him utter a single spell?"

"No," Ron said gruffly.

"Point taken," Pansy said, nose in the air.

"Hey Parkinson," Ron said hesitantly as they rounded a corner on the third floor.

"What?" she snapped.

"Never mind," Ron mumbled, ears going red.

"You were going to ask abut last night weren't you," Pansy said turning to him with a smirk. "Took you long enough. We've been taking bets to see how long it would take you to build up the courage to ask."

"Oh," Ron said, "so, uh, what did happen?"

"Theo slipped Fire Whiskey into your Pumpkin Juice at dinner. We just wanted you to loosen up a little around us. We had a sort of house meeting and decided if you are going to be a part of the Slytherin house this year than we want you to be comfortable around us."

"Really?" Ron asked, a little disbelievingly.

"Well we're going to need your help to win the house cup this year. Slytherin House hasn't won it in 5 years, ever since Potter arrived."

They stepped onto the moving staircase and went up to the forth floor. "You think I can help you win? I lose more points than I gain."

"That may be true," Pansy said shrugging, "but you'll lose even more point if you're against us, or if we continue to isolate you from us. House unity, you know?"

"Sure," Ron mumbled. "You know I can't remember a thing from last night."

Pansy laughed, "Daphne showed me the pictures, trust me you don't want to remember."

"Can I see them?" Ron asked after a moment of hesitation.

"If you really want to, I guess," Pansy shrugged. "But it'll probably be better if you don't, I mean a lot of embarrassing things happened. You had a lot to drink."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry Weasel," Pansy said. "No one will find out. It'll be a Slytherin secret. We're good at keeping those, you know."

They finished the rounds having only taken a few points from some Hufflepuffs who had stayed longer at the library then they had realized. Pansy and Ron re-entered the Slytherin common room and Pansy summoned a bottle of fire whiskey, pouring 2 shots and handing one to Ron.

"To unity, and our first successful round of rounds," Pansy said raising her glass.

"Uh yeah," Ron said raising it and tipping it back quickly. "I'm going to head off to bed. Night."

Pansy watched him go and looked down at her glass; smirking she dumped the contents into the fire and watched the flames ignite higher for a moment before going back down.

"Well done," Blaise said emerging from the shadows.

"What can I say?" Pansy asked, "I was born to act. You know I could be a famous actress."

"You mean like one of those muggles?"

"As if," scoffed Pansy, "Have you ever been to a Wizards play? They're spectacular."

"Well," Blaise said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "If you can succeed in turning Weasley over to our side I will personally take you to the next show."

Giggling Pansy raised her head to Blaise who leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Hermione and Harry entered the common room; they had followed Ron and Pansy during their rounds for the first few floors but after the run in with Filch had decided to head back to the common room. Hermione found it peculiar that Parkinson hadn't uttered much of a single insult to Ron in the time that they had followed the pair.

"Don't you find it odd," Hermione started after Harry removed the cloak and the two sat down on a couch, "that Parkinson was behaving normally towards Ron?"

"I don't think anything that pug faced snake does is normal," Harry muttered.

"You know what I mean Harry," Hermione said turning to her friend. "She hardly said a single bad word to him and she seemed, dare I say, kind."

"She's a Slytherin Hermione," Harry cried, "she doesn't have a single kind bone in her body!"

"But you saw it Harry, Ron isn't in any harm. He's fine."

"And that's what worries me," Harry said. "The Slytherins pride themselves on pure blood loyalty and the Weasley family isn't like them! The Slytherins should be shredding every ounce of Ron to pieces in order to destroy him."

"But they aren't," Hermione pointed out.

"Exactly," Harry said, "and that's just not like them. Something's up."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, Hermione, one way or another." Harry stood up, gathering the cloak in his hands. "But right now I'm going to bed. Night Mione."

"Night."

Hermione sat there in the dark for a few minutes after Harry left thinking about everything she had seen and observed. Why were the Slytherins being so easy on Ron? So accepting of him? It didn't make any sense.

"Back so soon?"

Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion to her thoughts and looked around the room. In the corner of the common room sat Draco Malfoy; his hair was tousled as if he had just awoken, and the marks under his eyes suggested the same.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her heart beat slowing down as she noticed there was no immediate threat.

"Oh you know just waiting up for you," he shrugged. "I was hoping to catch you sneaking in so I could take points justifiably from you."

"Looks as if you feel asleep on the job Malfoy, and since when do you care about justice?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"I'm hurt Granger," Draco mocked, "Justice is a very important quality to have."

"One in which you lack."

Draco scowled, "what would you know about me?"

"I told you earlier," Hermione replied, "I know more than you think I do."

"It was you," he said taking a few steps towards her, "wasn't it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said feigning innocence, but her heart had begun to beat rapidly again.

"Where is it?" Draco asked taking another step, "I demand you to answer me."

"Demanding people won't get you what you want."

"Granger I am not playing around here. Either give it to me or tell me where it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you planning on doing with it?" Draco whispered menacingly, "Give it to Potter? Show it to Dumbledore? Blackmail me with it?"

"No." Hermione said standing up straight. "I want to help you."

"Help me?" Draco asked taken aback. "As if a mudblood like you could help me!"

Hermione ignored the insult, "you're not all bad Malfoy. You've been fairly decent to me in class while we've had to work together. And with the exception of two seconds ago that filthy word hadn't been uttered from your mouth since school began! And I saw you last night; you were hurt and vulnerable. You know don't need to mask your emotions, it won't make you any less of a man."

Draco whipped his wand out, "don't pretend you know a thing Granger." His hand shook slightly. "You know nothing."

Hermione swallowed hard, "I can help you Malfoy."

"No you can't!" he screamed.

Swallowing again Hermione took a step back, "calm down and lower your wand."

"Or what?" Draco seethed.

"Or I get Dumbledore."

Hermione looked over to the boys dormitory staircase to see Harry standing there, wand aimed at Malfoy.

"Harry," Hermione breathed.

"Malfoy's bed was empty," Harry said, eyes on Draco. "And I heard screaming."

"It's alright Harry," Hermione said. "Lower your wand, he won't hurt me."

"He's threatening you Hermione!"

"Harry you're both going to get a detention if you don't put your wands away this instant."

Harry shot a glare at Hermione before slowly lowering his wand; Draco's eyes narrowed as he followed suit.

"That's better. Now I'm heading off to bed; I hope I can trust the two of you to stop bickering and threatening each other long enough that we can all get some sleep?"

Turning on her heel she headed up the staircase leaving Harry with the blonde.

"Out of my way Potter," Draco muttered angrily as he turned to go to bed.

"Not so fast," Harry said reaching out and taking hold of Malfoy's arm. "If I ever see you threatening Hermione like that again no detention will stop me from cursing you."

Draco laughed low in his throat as he wrenched his arm out of Harry's grasp and strutted off up the boys staircase. Harry gave him a minutes head start before following.

* * *

A/N: A nice long chapter for you guys! I really hope you like it! I just finished writing a VERY exciting scene which is helping things move along so nicely! I can't wait for you guys to read it (it will probably be either next chapter or the chapter after that).

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter though! I know a lot of you are probably going to hate me for what the Slytherins are doing to Ron but BEAR WITH ME! All I can say is stick with the story, don't stop because you don't like the plot twist! Please! I promise you won't regret it!

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

Four days passed and the students of Hogwarts were excited as the first trip to Hogsmead approached. Saturday morning dawned, and Ron groaned, blinking his eyes and rubbing his head. The Slytherins had had a bit of a celebration the night before, fire whiskey and butter beers passed around nonstop until the wee hours of the morning. Ron still didn't feel 100% comfortable around the sneaky snakes and had mainly kept to himself in a corner; that was until Daphne Greengrass stumbled over with a shot for him telling him to "drink up and join the party".

If there was one thing Ron was learning about the Slytherin house, it was that they knew how to throw a party and have a good time. It seemed as if every night someone was offering him a shot or two of Fire Whiskey, leaving him waking up the next morning with a pounding head. He assumed he just wasn't used to the alcohol intake, as none of the other occupants of the house seemed to wake up in the same state he did. It still confused him, though, that they suddenly decided to give him a chance. What made them change their minds? They had gone from threatening to light his robes on fire to sharing their liquor with him within hours.

Rolling slowly out of bed Ron searched his trunk for something to wear to the village today. It would be the first real day he would get to be with his friends. He missed Harry and Hermione but every time he tried to speak to them there was always a Slytherin there to intervene. It didn't surprise him that the Slytherins wanted him to have no contact with the Gryffindors, everyone knew the two houses didn't exactly get along, but wasn't the point of this exchange program to be to form house unity?

Finally dressed Ron slowly headed down to breakfast, dragging his feet along the way. He kept meaning to look up a hangover cure potion, but every one he found looked so complicated. He wished Hermione were there to help but he felt embarrassed to explain why he needed her help with that particular potion; she wouldn't understand.

"Weasley!" Zabini called from the middle of the table. He looked up in surprise as he was about to sit at the end of the table, as he usually did. The Slytherins may have shown acceptance inside the house but this was the first time he was openly being called in friendly terms.

"Yeah?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you sit with us?" the boy asked sliding over a bit. Nott and Parkinson smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Er, alright," Ron mumbled and sat down. He glanced over at his old table to see his friends staring over open mouthed.

"Looks like the Weasel is becoming their king," Draco smirked as he strolled by Harry and Hermione. "Or, more like their peasant. Weasel doesn't have enough money to be considered a king, does he?"

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Just ignore him," Hermione said.

"But you see it, don't you Hermione!" Harry said, "he's sitting with them! And not like 'with them at their table' but 'with them, with them'! He's right next to that snarky Zabini and with Pug Faced Parkinson!"

"She is his partner."

"And they just decided to accept him now? After a month of shunning and isolating him? Bullocks Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know any better than you do Harry but let's just be happy for him. Isn't it better he feel accepted rather than rejected? Perhaps we should take a page out of their book and stop being so rude to Malfoy."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "you have got to be kidding me Hermione."

"I'm serious Harry," Hermione said as she glanced down the table. "In fact I'll start right now. You go on ahead to Hogsmead, I'm going to ask Draco if he would go with me."

Harry sat there stunned as Hermione got up from the table and walked down to where Draco was sitting.

"I knew I smelt something misfitting," Draco said, glancing up at the sound of footsteps.

"And hello to you too," Hermione mumbled ignoring his comment.

"What do you want Granger? I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast in peace."

"I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmead with me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked, eyes wide.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this morning? I just figured that it was time we tried to get along. I know you said at the beginning of the year that you weren't interested but I just thought, with us being partners all years round, both in class and as Prefects, it would be nice if we got to know each other and spend a little of our time together."

"You thought wrong,"

"C'mon Malfoy," Hermione said sighing exasperatedly, "I know you don't like me, but you don't even know me. How is it possible for a person to dislike someone they hardly know? I'll make you a deal. Spend the day with me and learn a little about me. If you still feel like I'm some snot nosed book loving mudblood than I'll leave you alone. I won't even speak to you unless it's directly related to our school or Prefect duties."

Draco thought about it, "you swear?" he finally said after a minute. "I spend the day with you and you'll leave me alone?"

"Scouts honour," Hermione said holding up her fingers. Draco looked at her in confusion and Hermione shook her head, "never mind. I swear." She replied, cheeks going red.

"Than it's a deal," Draco said pushing his plate away. He was convinced he wouldn't find a single thing he liked about the Gryffindor Princess, and even if by some miracle he did, he was determined not to show it.

* * *

Ron was walking towards the carriages following behind the group of Slytherins he had been sitting with during breakfast. He was hoping he could sneak away and find Harry and Hermione, possibly ride with them to Hogsmead, but the Slytherins seemed like they didn't want him out of their sight.

"C'mon Weasley," Nott said glancing back at him.

Filch stood at the door eying each student carefully before checking their names off on a long list in front of him. The Slytherins made it through and walked towards a carriage.

"Ron!" Ron's head turned at the sound of the familiar call. Harry stood just outside the doors as if waiting for him. "Want to ride with me mate?"

Ron's face brightened. "Sure Ha-."

"Weasley is Potter bothering you?" Sneered Blaise as he came to stand beside the red head.

"No," Ron said.

"I'm his friend," Harry stated firmly, voice cold.

"You'd think as his friend you'd be more concerned about him." Nott said joining the group. "Check up on him a little, make sure he's alright with us 'big bad Slytheirns'." The Sytherins chuckled.

"Weasley has new friends," Pansy added standing next to Ron and placing her hand on his arm. "He doesn't need someone like you in his life anymore."

"Ron," Harry said ignoring the Slytherins and looking directly at his friend. "C'mon mate, you're my best friend."

"I-." Ron started.

"Best friend," sneered Blaise.

"Like you even care what happens to him." Pansy said.

"You haven't spoken to him in over a month," Nott added.

"We're his best friends now." Pansy said nose in the air. "C'mon Weasley."

Nott and Pansy turned back towards the carriage.

"Ron you're not really going to believe I haven't tried talking to you right," Harry said. "You're not going to believe those lying, manipulative Slytherins over me?"

Ron paused for a moment before saying, "I am one of those 'lying manipulative Slytherins' now." He turned and Blaise, who had been waiting for him, looked back at Harry and smirked before following.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked towards the carriages together, walking a few feet apart. They sat across from each other, on opposite sides as well, so as to not touch. Draco gazed out the window the entire trip to the village and Hermione, taking the time to study him, gazed at him.

"Quit staring at me Granger," mumbled Draco.

"I'm not staring," Hermione protested. "Just causally watching you."

"And why would you be doing that?" Draco asked glancing over at her.

"I'm intrigued," she shrugged. "I'm actually surprised you accepted my invitation to the village."

"I'm only here to prove to you that there isn't a single thing I find interesting about you," Draco said tuning back to the window.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows, "I'll have you know I am a very interesting person."

"Yes," Draco said sarcastically, "Books and school work are of highest interest to people."

"There's more to me than books and school," Hermione retorted, "and that's what I intend to show you."

They reached the village and stepped down from the carriage and began to stroll.

"Where is it you want to go?" Hermione asked him.

"You're the one intent on proving to me that you're interesting, you choose."

"Alright," Hermione said. "How about Honeyduks? Than Zonko's?"

Draco laughed, "seriously Granger? Don't pretend to be somebody you aren't. Zonko's isn't exactly your place."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "that just proves you know nothing about me Malfoy. Let's go."

Hermione strolled down the village road, Draco a few steps behind, and led the way to Zonko's. "The Weasley twins have shown me the joy in letting loose and having fun." Hermione stated as she opened the door and let Draco walk in first. "Although I would much rather buy their products to do so, they don't currently have a branch in Hogsmead so this will have to do."

The walls of Zonko's was lined with colourful boxes of products. "This is called 'Laughy Taffy', in the muggle world it's a candy with a joke on the inside of the package. This, though, makes you laugh uncontrollably for an hour with a single bite."

Draco rolled his eyes as he passed over the products, taking in the various names. Secretly he thought the idea of 'Laughy Taffy' was hilarious but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You're boring me Granger," Draco said in his drawling voice. "So you like jokes. Was that supposed to be impressive?"

Hermione sighed, "fine. Shall we go to Honeydukes then? I fancy myself some chocolate cauldrons and exploding bon-bons."

Draco's eyes widened slightly as they left the shop and headed towards the sweet's store, exploding bon-bons were his favourite.

* * *

Harry walked around Hogsmead alone, without Hermione and Ron he felt a little lost. Sure they weren't his only friends but they were his best friends. He was reminded of the time two years ago when Ron had thought he put his own name in the Goblet of Fire and wouldn't speak to him. Although he still had Hermione most of the time, he still felt lost without his best mate. Now he wasn't sure he had either of them.

He couldn't understand Hermione's sudden interest in wanting to be friendly with Malfoy, after all the ferret had done to them. Malfoy may wear Gryffindor colours, sleep in the Gryffindor dorms, and attend the Gryffindor classes, but he will always be a Slytherin, and Slytherins were untrustworthy. Harry didn't trust him.

He spotted Ginny walking hand-in-hand with Dean Thomas, Neville browsing the Herbology store, Luna sitting on a bench gazing at the clouds, and various other Hogwarts students around the village. Not one of them was he interested in spending time with. He just wanted his friends back.

"Harry m'boy!" a voice boomed and he turned to see Professor Slughorn.

"Hello sir," Harry said politely.

"Harry, Harry," Slughorn said smiling, "what are you doing wandering around by yourself? Where is that lovely friend of yours, Miss Granger?"

"She's busy," Harry shrugged.

"She is a busy girl, hard work pays off, that's what I always say." Slughorn chuckled. "Harry, I was thinking about getting a few select students together for a little gathering. Might you be interested?"

"Ah, yeah," Harry stuttered, "I'd, uh, I'd be honoured sir."

"Excellent, excellent," Slughorn boomed. "I have to be going now but watch for my owl, Harry, m'boy."

"Goodbye sir," Harry said and he turned and began the walk back to Hogwarts by himself.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, things are heating up in this story and I LOVE IT! I can't wait for you guys to read what I've written, and to read what I will be writing once I get my ideas on paper! There's a lot of good stuff coming!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione met Draco at the register of Honeydukes and placed her items on the counter: a box of drooble's best blowing gum, a pack of exploding bon-bons, a bag of sugar quills, and a couple of cauldron cakes. She noticed Draco staring at her pile.

"What?" Hermione asked, glancing down at his own pile of sweets. Her eyes widened slightly. He had chosen the exact same selection of candy.

"Well Malfoy I guess we have a few things in common," Hermione said smiling at him.

Draco sneered, "it's just a coincidence Granger."

"It's a fairly large one," Hermione said as she passed over a handful of coins.

"Are you done trying to convince me I can like you Granger?" Draco asked. "I'm growing bored of your game."

"Oh c'mon Malfoy," Hermione said picking up her bag and leading the way out, they walked around the corner and found an empty patch of grass. "Let's get the facts straight. One, I like jokes and having a good time just like anyone else, something you never would have expected of the 'book worm'. Two, we have the same interests in sweets, what are the odds that we'd get the exact same products out of a store full of candy? Three, you discovered in class that I make mistakes just like everyone else, I'm not as perfect as I try to be."

"What's your point Granger?"

"I'm not the person you thought you knew Draco! Just like I know you aren't the person I thought I knew!"

"You know nothing about me," snarled Draco.

Hermione took a step towards him, "I know you despise the fact you disappoint your father. I know your father uses you, and you hate it. I know you drink to drown your sorrows. I know you dislike everything your family represents and that you want to change that."

Draco glared at her, "it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "It was."

"What do you want Granger?" he snarled. "Tell me!" He yelled.

"I want to help you, Draco!" Hermione shouted, "I want to help you." She repeated in a lower voice.

"Why would you want to help somebody like me?" he asked in a broken voice. Hermione's breath caught hearing him sound so sad, and surprised she actually got through to him.

"You aren't a bad person, Draco. You have been presented as a bad person, a death-eater wanna-be thanks to the ties your family has to Voldemort." Draco jumped slightly at the mention of the name. "But that doesn't have to be who you are."

"You don't understand," Draco muttered angrily.

"What? What don't I understand?"

"I'm not a wanna-be," he whispered so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her heart beginning to race.

Slowly, hands shaking, Draco reached towards his sleeve and tugged it up. Hermione gasped, hand rushing towards her mouth, and eyes going wide. The Dark Mark shone brightly on his arm, dark against his pale skin.

"Oh, my god," Hermione said. "Draco."

He let his sleeve fall and looked at her, eyes hard as steel. "If you tell a single soul, I swear, you'll regret it."

Hermione, face pale and eyes still wide, swallowed hard and nodded, "I won't tell anyone."

"I'm serious Granger," Draco said and his voice sounded so cold Hermione nearly shivered. "No one, especially not Potter."

"I won't tell him," Hermione promised. "Why don't we go get a drink?" she suggested clearing her throat. "I'm parched and could use a butterbeer."

Nodding Draco gathered his bag of sweets, using his wand to shrink them to fit in his pocket. Hermione, following his lead, placed her own sweet in her pockets and the two of them walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Ron followed the Slytherins around Hogsmead, laughing and joking along with them. He felt slightly guilty for leaving Harry behind like he did, but the feeling was fading quickly as the day progressed. The Slytherins weren't as bad as he thought they were, in fact they were a decent group who seemed to honestly care about him. They stuck up for him when a group of Ravenclaws shouted about being a traitor, when some Hufflepuffs sneered at him for accepting them, not to mention what they said to Harry that morning. Ron was thankful for them.

They stopped at the three broomsticks for a drink, walking through the pub and passing groups of students along the way. One table made him stop dead, and caused a sinking feeling in his stomach, followed by the boiling sensation that was rage.

Hermione was sitting at a table with Draco Malfoy, looking comfortable. The two were talking, and it didn't look like there was hostility between the pair. They looked, dare he say, friendly. He couldn't believe it. His hands curled into fists, his face burning red. The rest of the group followed his gaze and exchanged smirks among one another as they watched the red head march over there.

"What in Merlin's pants is going on here!" He shouted. Occupants of the small pub glanced over to see what the commotion was. "What is this Hermione? You, sitting here, smiling, with Malfoy?" He spat. "How can you do this. Hermione? You know who he is! What he is! How can you betray us like that?"

Hermione stared, open mouthed at him, "Ronald!" Hermione gasped.

"Explain yourself!" he demanded.

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath, "I don't think I owe you an explanation, Ronald Weasley! Not unless you care to explain why you are become such good friends with that lot over there!"

"I happen to be apart of the house now, Hermione," he said, eyes narrowed.

"And Draco is part of Gryffidnor." Hermione stated simply.

"Draco?" Ron said seethingly, "It's Draco now is it? I see. One month away and I'm already replaced! It's nice to know how much you really cared about me, Hermione! Nice to see how much our friendship meant!"

"Ron," Hermione tried but was interrupted.

"C'mon Weasley," Theo said.

"Let's leave these two Gryffindorks alone," Blaise said as he placed his hand on Ron's back and turned him towards the table Pansy and the other Slytherins had chosen. As they walked away Ron glanced back once, and Draco noticed the distant and lost look that was hidden in his eyes.

"A conversion potion," Draco mumbled watching the Slytherins walk away, Ron behind them.

"A what?" Hermione asked, she was watching the group as well.

Draco turned to her, "a conversion potion. Dark Magic. It contains elements of the Imperius Curse and takes a month to brew. Forces the drinker to change their morals and beliefs, their mind to be taken over. It takes anywhere between two and four weeks to actually change the person but if the mind is weak enough, and Weasley's certainly is…" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but he continued anyways, "it wouldn't take much for it to work on him, Granger. Weasley's gone over to the dark side."

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "but that's impossible! He wouldn't!"

"He doesn't have a choice, especially if he didn't know they were doing it to him. He couldn't stop it. They probably slipped it in his drink. The potion gives the illusion of a hang over and the Slytherins like to party. I'm sure it wasn't hard to convince him to have a drink with them. One drink a day is all it takes."

"We have to do something," Hermione said glancing back at Ron at the far end of the pub, "tell Dumbledore!"

"I'm sure the old coot already figured it out," Draco said taking a sip of his drink. "I hate to admit it but he doesn't miss much. There's a reason the Dark Lord fears him."

Hermione studied Draco, "we have to do something."

"Nothing we can do."

"So I'm just supposed to let my best friend be controlled by a bunch of Death Eater wanna-bes?"

"They're not all wanna-bes," Draco muttered as he took a sip of his butterbeer but Hermione didn't hear him. Her mind was too busy spinning.

"I have to tell Harry" Hermione said suddenly. "He has to know!"

"Granger," Draco said reaching out and grabbing her wrist, forcing her back into her seat. It was the first time he'd ever physically touched her. "If you tell Potter he'll tell Dumbledore."

"So what? You said Dumbledore already knows!"

"But he won't act like he does! Dumbledore hides a lot from everyone, Granger! He knows a lot more than he lets on."

"How do you know any of this?" Hermione asked, slightly frantic.

"I eavesdrop a lot," Draco shrugged, leaning back in his seat and letting go of her. "There's not much to do in a big manor mansion by yourself."

"Why are you trusting me with all of this?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "All of a sudden you seem to trust me with all this information. Why? How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You know my secret," Draco said quietly, letting go of her wrist. "You know my father and the Dark Lord want to use me for some reason that has yet to be disclosed to me. You also know I hate the fact that I'm being used. A Malfoy isn't used, by anyone. My father seems to have forgotten that as he lets the Dark Lord walk all over him, although less so recently after last year. I don't want to be like that. I don't want my decisions made for me. I'm telling you all of this so I can distance myself from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. So I can have a chance at redemption."

Hermione stared at him in shock, speechless.

"But if you tell a single soul any of this, Granger, than I won't be able to trust you. That means Potter as well. For the time being, let's keep this between you and I."

Hermione nodded, still unsure what to say.

"Good, now let's get out of here before the Slytherins figure out I know."

Hermione nodded, finished her drink, and followed Draco out the door.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? This was a major chapter for you! A Lot of important information! I hope you enjoyed it!

Am I keeping Draco in character enough, do you think? I'm trying my best!

Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed, and Hermione kept her distance from Draco, as he requested on the journey back to school from the village.

"It'll be less suspicious this way," he had said. "Beside's I don't want Potter asking too many questions."

Hermione had agreed, but sullenly. She wanted to get a start on things, figure out what was going on with Ron, and find out a way to help him.

The next night of rounds for Hermione and Draco were that Monday night. They began their search, coming across only one student who was one their way to a detention and was accompanied by a note, much to Draco's dismay.

"We can't take points or hand out detentions if they have permission," Hermione had reminded him.

On the fifth floor, as Hermione was checking a well known short cut, Draco saw movements in the halls, a disillusionment charm he guessed. He gestured for Hermione to follow him and the two of them put on silencing charms, and began to follow the subtle movements.

On the seventh floor they stopped across from a tapestry and Hermione recognized where they were. The Room of Requirement. They stood in silence, hiding in an alcove so they could see in but couldn't be seen in turn. The disillusion charm was removed and Hermione almost gasped as Blaise Zabini appeared, opening the door that had suddenly formed on the wall. The door shut and she turned to Draco.

"What would Zabini want in the Come And Go Room?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Draco shrugged.

"Nothing?" Hermione replied sharply, "that room has only ever been used for something top secret!"

"Just because that's how you use the room doesn't mean everybody uses it for the same reason." Draco stated.

"We need to keep watch, wait for him to emerge and take points, give a detention, or something!" Hermione said earnestly.

"Granger," Draco said slowly, "you are over reacting. Why don't you finish the rounds on the fifth floor and I will stay here for a while, if he doesn't come out within an hour than I will come and find you. We can't stay out here all night or our work won't get done."

Hermione gnawed her bottom lip and sighed, "fine. I'm trusting you Draco."

* * *

By the time Hermione finished her rounds Draco still hadn't met up with her; She went to find him and found him sleeping outside the Room of Requirement.

"Draco Malfoy!" she said angrily to him, causing his eyes to spring open as he jump up. "You fell asleep on the job!"

"I was tired!" he protested.

"Did you even stay awake to see if Blaise came out at all?"

"No," he admitted.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and began to walk back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Merlin Granger, relax," Draco muttered as he followed her. "You've very dramatic, you know that?"

"You had one job," Hermione said angrily. "A job you volunteered for! I was trusting you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't," Draco said angrily. "I never asked you to!"

Hermione shook her head, gave the password and walked into the common room.

"Good night," She said simply before walking away, up the girls stairs. Draco sighed before following her lead, going up to the boys dorms and to bed.

* * *

A few nights later as Draco was coming back from a detention he had with McGonagall (he hadn't had his homework finished on time and had to write an extra credit paper in her office), he spotted the subtle movements of a disillusionment charm again. He hesitated a moment before deciding to follow, curious as to what Blaise Zabini would be doing.

On the seventh floor outside the Room Of Requirement, Draco hid again I the small alcove and watched as Blaise's disguise disappeared. But he wasn't alone.

"Merlin Zabini," Ron muttered glancing around, "that is one useful charm."

"It pays to be in favour to the Dark Lord, Weasley," Blaise muttered. "No be quiet, someone might hear you."

"Hufflepuffs are on rounds tonight," Ron said shrugging, "they won't be up here for at least another hour."

Blaise nodded as he began to pace back and forth until the door appeared.

"C'mon," Blaise said opening the door. "I still don't want to be out in the open."

The two disappeared inside and Draco stood there, mouth gaping open in shock.

* * *

Every night for the next week Draco disillusioned himself and waited in the alcove outside the Room Of Requirement for Blaise and Ron to appear. He'd already tied to enter the room while they were inside, but to no avail. He was stumped as to what to do next. He'd pondered about telling Granger what he's seen but was worried she would freak and go immediately to Dumbledore, but Draco knew that wasn't the best idea. So he waited. And he watched. But still he hadn't gathered anything that may be of use to him.

Finally, on the following Monday after he and Granger finished their rounds (two weeks after they had first spotted Blaise entering the room) and were back in the common room, he came clean.

"Granger," he muttered quietly as Hermione poured over a book for an essay she was writing.

"Hmm," she replied.

"Granger put the blasted book down," he said. She raised her head and stared at him, hard. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Well then by all means, talk," Hermione said closing her book. "But next time you could try being a little more nice."

"Merlin," Draco grumbled. "You're not going to like what I have to say."

Now Hermione looked worried. "Tell me."

"I've been watching the Room Of Requirement every night since we saw Blaise entering it."

"And you didn't tell me?" Hermione said angrily.

"I wanted to be sure there was something to tell!" Draco defended.

"And?" Hermione asked, now anxious.

"Whatever he's doing, he's not doing it alone." Draco said seriously.

"So he's got a friend assisting him? Who is it? Nott? Greengrass? Certainly can't be Crabbe or Goyal, and I can't imagine Parkinson being much help."

"It's Weasley." He said quietly.

Hermione blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Weasley's helping him."

Hermione began shaking her head, "no, he wouldn't."

"He would if the conversion potion has finally finished it's work,"

"It's not possible." Hermione protested.

"Listen to me, Granger," Draco said seriously. "Blaise is up to something, and if he's had to convert Weasley and enlist his help in it, I can guarantee you that whatever it is, it's not good."

Hermione gnawed her lip, "have you heard anything from your father yet?" she asked quietly.

Draco shook his head, "not yet, but I expect I shall be any time soon."

"We need to tell somebody," Hermione said.

"We can't," Draco countered, "we don't have any proof. Beside's, who would believe me?"

"I believe you," Hermione said seriously. "They'll listen to me."

"Granger," Draco said, "there's nothing we can do."

Suddenly tears formed in Hermione's eyes and she was unable to hold them back. Draco's eyes widened as they slowly began to fall.

"What in Merlin's name are you crying for Granger?"

"I can't help him," Hermione sobbed, "there's nothing I can do for him. I've lost him."

Draco stared at her, panicked. He didn't have a lot of experience with weeping girls.

"It's my fault," Hermione blubbered. "I should have helped him sooner!"

"Merlin Granger," Draco grumbled, "this is in no way your fault. Pull yourself together! We have got to figure out what they're up to, before it's too late."

Sniffling Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "You're right," she said. She tried to compose herself, sitting up straighter and wiping her eyes again. "What did you find out, while you've been watching them?"

"Only that they go into that room every night, and that there is no way to get while they are there."

Hermione nodded her head, "I expected as much. Do you know if they went in there tonight?"

Draco nodded, "actually I saw them enter the room earlier than they usually do tonight. Before rounds even began."

"Do you think they're on some sort of deadline? Maybe they have to work harder and faster."

"It's possible," Draco said rubbing his eyes. It was late and they had class the next morning. Hermione, spotting this, put away her book and the essay she had been working on, and picked up her bag.

"It's late," she said softly, "we'll talk about it some more tomorrow during our spare period. Meet me in the empty classroom on the forth floor, across from the portrait of Marly the Mermaid."

"Okay," Draco said watching her walk towards the girls staircase.

"And Draco?" she said turning back to him. "Thanks for telling me. You did the right thing."

Without a word she turned back and began to climb the stairs. Draco stared at the spot she had been, speechless. He hadn't done it to do the right thing, but he had to admit, he liked the way it sounded coming from her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter (and the last) were a bit shorter than they had been, but that's just the way the chapters flow!

I have SO MUCH WRITTEN guys! I'm so excited to share what I've just finished, you guys will love it! But it's a few chapters away yet, so you will have to be patient!

I hope you guys are enjoying it! Let me know how you feel in a review!

Also, to reply to one of my reviews (sorry I haven't been answering them personally, I'm working from my phone half the time and I always get signed out on it so I gave up trying)... This takes place in the 6th year. Its obviously slightly AU, as Draco wasn't given the mission (in this story Blaise obviously was) but I'm trying to stick as much as possible to the story line as I can while incorporating my own story into it!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry walked with Hermione down to breakfast; the duo hadn't seen much of each other over the past week as Hermione was busy with homework and Harry with preparing for Quidditch. It was Friday, four days after Draco had told Hermione about Ron, and she was no closer to figuring out what to do. She and Draco had met, as promised, and tried to think of a solution, but without more information on the Conversion Potion there wasn't much hope.

"Are you excited for tryouts tonight?" Hermione asked now as they sat at the table.

"I guess," Harry shrugged, "but it's going to be a lot of work."

"I'll come down to watch," Hermione promised. "After class."

"I won't be in Potions," Harry reminded her, "McGonagall gave me permission to take the class off so I can get everything set up. Slughorn understood, seemed even excited for it."

"Anymore news about that gathering he wants to have?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shook his head, "not yet, thank Merlin."

After breakfast Hermione headed to Charms and Harry to the common room as he had a spare class. Hermione took her seat next to Draco, who was already sitting at a back table.

"Did you have to choose the table furthest from the front?" Hermione grumbled.

"Shove off Granger," Draco muttered as he took his book out, but he snuck her a smile so Hermione knew it was an act. She rolled her eyes as she took out her Quill and Parchment from her bag, ready to take notes.

"Pop quiz!" Flitwick said in his squeaky voice as he climbed up onto the stack of books he stood on in order for the class to see him better. He waved his wand and a pile of papers landed in front of each student. Grumbles and mumbles were heard throughout the room. "You have the whole class period to complete it. Good Luck."

Scratches were heard from Quills all around the room as the students began to write their quiz. Hermione, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, read over each question carefully, first, before answering any of them.

To her left Draco has his head in his hands as he read over his quiz. Like Hermione he liked to read each question carefully before answering. He sighed heavily; these questions were hard. Had they even covered topics such as disillusionment? Of course he already knew how to perfect a charm as such, but if they hadn't covered the topic how would he know how to perform it?

One by one students began to hand in their quiz's, as the class began to come to an end. Hermione smiled, satisfied with herself, as she stood up and handed her quiz in. She chanced a glance at Draco who was putting his quill down, a look of confusion on his face.

She smiled sadly as she returned to her seat, wishing she could ask him how he thought he did, but she knew if she did that it would raise questions, especially from Harry, if word got back to him.

Draco returned to his seat moments after she did and slid a piece of paper towards her.

_How'd you do?_

Smiling slightly Hermione picked her quill up and responded.

**Alright, how about you? You looked a little startled by the end of it.**

_Not startled, just confused. Had we even covered half of those topics in class?_

Hermione laughed silently as she answered. **No, I think Professor Flitwick wanted to see how much we knew before heading into new topics.**

Draco nodded, _Of course I know most of these subjects, but wouldn't it be a little striking if I knew how to do everything perfectly on my first try?_

**So fake it.**

_Malfoys don't fake things. Ever._

Hermione laughed as the bell rang signalling the end of class. Draco quickly grabbed the parchment and set fire to it as he walked into the hall.

As Hermione walked to her next class she caught site of Ron with the Slytherins, a sneer very unweasley like on his face as a couple of Hufflepuff first years passed by him. She sighed sadly, wishing there was something she could do to help him. She had been trying to research the conversion potion in the library but there wasn't much on it. She had a feeling the information was either in the restricted section or just banned from the library in general.

"Hermione!" she heard Harry shout behind her. She stopped and turned, waiting for him to catch up.

"I dozed off," Harry panted as he reached her.

"I have to go Harry, I don't want to keep Slughorn waiting, and you have tryouts to prepare for."

Harry walked with Hermione until they reached the Entrance Hall and separated, Hermione to the dungeons and Harry to the field. Hermione walked into the room and sought out a table with Draco at it. He didn't appear to be in the room yet so she chose a table up front.

As she sat waiting for him, an idea so brilliant came to her mind. What if she asked Slughorn for a note that would allow her to search the restricted sections? She could say she wanted to do an extra credit report on the conversion potion, something she heard of but didn't understand completely. It wouldn't be suspicious, coming from her. She could easily say she wanted extra work, to push herself a little, and understand as much as possible. Yes, she decided. She would ask him after class.

The class seemed to take forever, Slughorns voice droning on and on until the bell rang. Hermione jumped out of her seat so fast, Draco couldn't help but yelp. He watched curiously as she walked up to the professor, hands wringing in front of her. A sign of nervousness. But what would she be nervous about, he wondered.

"Professor," Hermione said a little breathlessly.

"Miss Granger!" Slughorn boomed at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering sir," she said, "If there would be any way you could write me a note for the restricted section. You see, I read something about a conversion potion, and I didn't understand exactly what it was, so I tried looking it up in the library but there isn't anything to be found. I was hoping to write an extra credit report. Harry is doing so well in this class that I'm worried my grade will slip a little. I have a reputation of being top of every class, you see, and I would like to keep it."

Slughorn nodded, a serious look on his face. "I understand, yes I understand, but you see, Miss Granger, the information you seek is quite dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Of course sir," Hermione said, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. "I understand."

Slughorn watched her for a moment, "I can trust you, of course, that the information won't fall into the wrong hands?"

"Of course," Hermione said, instantly standing up straight again. "I won't let anybody else near it but myself."

"There is the issue of your partner," Slughorn said quietly, gesturing towards Draco who was only now walking out of the room.

Hermione hesitated before saying, "don't worry about Draco sir."

Slughorn nodded once more, pulling a piece of parchment over to him and signing a note. "There you are," he said handing it over. "Use it wisely, Miss Granger."

"I will sir," Hermione said folding the note carefully. "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Qudditch pitch after classes that Friday evening, a book in her robes in case she got bored. Of course she wanted to be supportive for Harry, and Draco, but she still had to admit to herself that Qudditch wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, at least to her.

When she entered the stands and looked down upon the gathered crowd, her mouth opened in shock. At least a hundred students had to have been there; students from not only the Gryffindor house, but also the other three houses milled about, all ranging from first to seventh year.

"Settle down!" Harry roared over the crowd. "Before we begin, might I ask that all students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin to please vacate the premises. This is a practice for the Gryffindor team and as such only Gryffindor students should be present."

Mumbles were heard throughout the crowd as a good chunk of the students left for the stairs that would lead them up to the stands. Among the group Hermione spotted Ron, laughing and shoving Theodore Nott playfully as they left. She sighed, wishing she could skip the practice and be in the library looking up information on the conversion potion. But, she had promised Harry she'd support him.

"Alright," Harry said now as he gazed out at the gathered crowd. "How many of you don't know how to fly?"

About ten students raised their hands timidly. "You are dismissed."

Bowing their heads in shame the students left.

"Secondly, are there any students who don't know how to play Quidditch?" A few more students put heir hands up. "Gather over in that group, Ginny would you mind explaining the rules to them?"

Ginny nodded as she wandered over to the group. "All right you lot listen up…"

Harry nodded, "er, ok, let's separate you into positions. Chasers over there, Beaters to the left, and Keepers in the center."

"What about Seekers?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"That position has already been filled," Harry growled to him. "Choose another position Malfoy, or forfeit your spot on the team."

Smirking Draco joined the Chaser group.

"Alright, a few laps, shall we?" Harry asked mounting his broom. "Let's see how you fly!" He kicked off, followed by the rest of the students. After a lap Harry started dismissing students based on their flying skills. A fair few of them were very weak in the flying department, or simply slow. Harry tapped their shoulders, dismissing them; they landed looking sulky.

"Not bad," Harry said to the remaining students. "Let's see how skilled you are now. Ginny? Katie? Mount your brooms. Keeper tryouts are first."

Hermione watched from the stands as the Keepers tried out, many of them missed the Quaffle, being too slow or too busy watching Harry out of the corner of their eyes. In the end there was only one decent Keeper.

"Congratulations," Harry said to a tall black haired boy named Garth Brooks. "Why don't you get up there, Garth, and we will see how the Chasers do?"

In groups of three Harry sent the Chasers up. Harry already knew that Ginny and Katie were going to make the team, but he needed one more. He watched as student after students went up, saving Malfoy for the end.

"Alright Malfoy, get up there," he said after dismissing the whole last group as not one person scored a goal.

Draco kicked off and grabbed the Quaffle as it was passed to him from Katie Bell, and threw it wide, but he had added a spin to it. The Quaffle curved and sailed right through the center hoop while Garth had gone for the left.

Hermione, up in the stands, cheered quietly to herself, as she watched Draco score 5/5 goals.

"Alright Malfoy," Harry said grudgedly as he landed. "You get the spot."

"I'd thank you, but the choice was obvious," Draco said as he put his broom on his shoulder. "I'll see you at practice Potter."

Harry watched him leave, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Hermione rushed down from the stands to catch Draco. "Good job," she said smiling. "Listen, I have to go see Harry but meet me in the library in half an hour, by the restricted section. Alright?"

She didn't wait for a response as she turned and hurried over to her friend. Draco watched her go, sighing. He never would have imagined he's become friends with know-it-all Granger but, he decided as he returned to the school, he was happy he had

* * *

"Hold on," Draco said forty five minuts later, "you got permission for us to search the restricted section for information on the Conversion Potion?"

Hermione nodded, watching as Draco's eyes went from big and surprised, to impressed as he nodded.

"There has to be information somewhere," Hermione said. "I've searched the library high and low for it, but have come up empty handed. I'm hoping the restricted section has something. It's got to."

"Don't set your hopes too high, Granger," Draco said sitting back in his chair. "This potion is dark and dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if the information has been banned from Hogwarts."

"If the Polyjuice Potion is in the restricted section I don't see why this wouldn't be."

"The Polyjuice isn't dark magic,"

Hermione sighed, "are you going to help me or not?"

Draco nodded, "I'll help you."

"Alright then," Hermione said getting up and, note in hand, walked towards the doors to the restricted section. She walked in, found the potions section, and began to search the titles. _Potions For The Damned, Difficult and Dangerous Potions, _and _Berlin's Best Brews _were among the many books she brought back to the table.

"Berlin's Best Brews?" Draco repeated looking at it.

"Berlin was a dark wizard back in the early eighteenth century," Hermione explained. "I figured it's worth a shot."

They spent two hours going through book after book, and still coming up empty handed. Hermione flung the book she was reading, _Potions For The Perfect Villian _and sighed. "This is hopeless."

"I dunno," Draco mumbled, closing his copy of _100 Hopelessly Hard Potions _onto the stack. "There are a few interesting potions in there."

"But nothing on what we need," Hermione said sadly.

"No," Draco agreed.

Hermione sat back, tilting her head back and gazed at the ceiling. "What if there's no cure or counter potion? What if he's stuck that way?"

"Every potion has a cure," Draco said.

Hermione glanced at him, "do you know how to make the Conversion Potion?" she inquired.

Draco shook his head, "I've seen the recipe, only once. It was in my Father's study. He wouldn't allow me to study it, though."

"We should get back to the Common Room," Hermione said glancing at the time.

They cleared the books away, Hermione sending them back to their shelf with a flick of her wand. Draco left while she did this so no suspicion would arise of them being together. A few minutes later Hermione followed him, entering the doorway to Gryffindor Tower mere moments after he did.

"First Practice is November 1st Malfoy," she heard Harry say as she entered.

Draco didn't respond, just walked up the stairs to the boys dorm. Hermione set her bag down on the ground beside a chair and sat down. Harry joined her, followed soon after by Ginny.

"I'm scared," Ginny whispered to the pair after a moment.

"What?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's Ron," she said and Hermione noticed she was near tears.

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

"I ran into him in the halls," Ginny said as a single tear fell from her eye. "He was alone for the first time in nearly two months! I was so happy to get the chance to talk to him, but he pushed past me, bumping my arm hard. I turned on him, yelling at him about disrespecting me, and our house, and the family and you know what he did? He laughed! He laughed and said he didn't care about the Gryffindors, said he could care less about our family and a bunch of-of-of blood traitors!" tears were now falling freely from Ginny's eyes. "He called us all a bunch of dirty blood traitors and muggle loving fools and then he just walked away, laughing like it was some big joke!"

Hermione wrapped the girl in her arms, tears forming in her own eyes. Harry, on the other hand, was sitting there, hands curled into fists.

"Ron called his own family blood traitors?" he asked quietly, coldly.

Ginny nodded.

"I'm going to kill those Slytherins," he hissed.

"Harry," Hermione said sadly. "What can you do?"

"They've done something to him, Hermione! I know they have!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet! But I'm going to Dumbledore! I'm going to tell him I know they've done something to him."

"But you don't have any proof Harry!" Hermione said, "You know Dumbledore won't believe you unless there's proof!"

"Well I can't sit around and do nothing Hermione!" Harry yelled and now students of the Gryffindor house were looking at the trio, exchanging anxious and curious looks.

"I'm worried about him too, Harry," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "But right now there's nothing for us to do but wait."

"But what if they hurt him?" Harry whispered sounding broken.

Hermione didn't have an answer to that, she just drew her friends in close, closing her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Alright here is a nice long chapter for you guys! I know some of you may say Ginny seems a little weak in the last bit here, but imagine for a moment your brother/sister being in Slytherin house and suddenly changing to someone you don't recognize. Surely you'd be angry but also a little scared that you'd lose them, right? Hermione and Harry are her friends, she's supposed to be able to show her vulnerable side!

I hope you guys enjoy it! Didn't get much feedback from the last chapter so I hope this one brings in a better response!

Also, as a side note, I have created a FB author page for myself! If interested go to facebook and type in Vanessakarkheckauthor and hopefully my page shows up! Feel free to like it and post on it, I will update my progress on all my WIP, including these HP fanfics!


End file.
